


A Bad Day

by emutheloser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emutheloser/pseuds/emutheloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was having a bad day. He let Alistair's bullying get to him, the weight of his family issues were crushing him, and he just wanted to be alone. And by "be alone," he just wanted to stay in bed all day with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Suicidal Thoughts(kind of?) and Bullying
> 
> This is just a quick fic I wrote since we all have those days and sometimes a lil fluff is needed to help cheer you up a bit (:

He didn't know why he was crying. He just was. He'd chalk it up to stubbing his toe or hitting his funny bone, but neither of those happened. Maybe the cracked foundation left when his mother died when he was ten (exactly six years ago today) and the water damaged ceiling his father left him with when he skipped out shortly after were finally caving in on him. Maybe it was just a bad day and Gabriel's playful teasing had pushed him over. Maybe it was a bad day and Alistair's malicious teasing pushed him over. 

"Why the fuck are you still here?" He could hear Alistair's snarl echo in his head. "Not even your dad wanted to look at your face, what makes you think we want to?" If Gabriel or Michael had still been in school they would've beat Alistair to a pulp, but they were long out of high school and Castiel was too cowardly to even try. The thing is, he didn't know. Castiel didn't _know_ why he was still here. He didn't want to kill himself necessarily, but a temporary retreat would be nice. Maybe even just to run away and not look back. 

_Run away_ , he thought. Dean had brought up a summer road trip earlier. Any other day Castiel would've been excited, would've ran home to ask-beg-Gabriel to let him go. The thing is, it was a bad day. It was a bad day and instead of treating Dean like the amazing friend, like the amazing _human being_ he was Castiel shoved him out of the way and told him he needed to be left alone. That wasn't even the worst part. That wasn't the part that tore Castiel's chest apart. After Castiel all but growled, "I just need to be left alone.” Dean just backed up to give him more space and nodded. "Yeah, man, of course," he had said with a voice full of understanding and he watched as Castiel walked away. 

His body had started shaking with sobs after ten feet and he heard the scuffle of Dean's boots, but the other boy must've thought better of going after him because he didn't. "Not even your _sister_ could stand being around you," Alistair's voice echoed. Castiel wished Anna hadn't been such a drama queen. She made such a scene when she left the whole town knew various versions of what happened. The Novak family is almost always the talk of the town. 

_“Did you hear about Naomi Novak? Died of cancer the other day. Such a shame. She was so young."_

_"Have you heard? Chuck Novak left town last night."_

_"Did you hear about that Anna Novak?"_

_"She told off Michael right in their front yard."_

_"No!"_

_"Yes! She was screaming and left with a suitcase."_

_"Michael left the next day. I guess he had enough of it. I don't blame him either.”_

He hated it all. He hated Lawrence, he hated the state of Kansas, and he hated everyone in his family except Gabriel. He wanted his head to stop spinning and the sobs to stop coming, but they wouldn't. Suddenly, there was a hand on his back. He flinched in surprise and turned his head. Dean was sitting on his bed looking down at Castiel who was lying in the fetal position. 

"Gabe let me in," he explained. Castiel nodded and swallowed the next sob thickly. He tried to rub the tears and redness from his eyes, but Dean's hands clasped onto his wrists and took them gently away. Dean laid down on Castiel's too small twin bed. "Turn around," he said into the back of Castiel's neck. His warm breath bounced off of the exposed skin between where his hair ended and shirt began. Castiel did as he was told. Dean took Castiel's face into his hands and forced him to look him in the eye. He wiped away the tears as they fell. 

Castiel honestly couldn't believe how beautiful Dean was. No other word did him justice, not even that one really. He could make out multiple constellations in his freckles, get lost in the deep green pools that were his eyes, imagine endless scenarios where Dean let him feel those plump-Castiel might even go as far to call them _girlish_ -lips with his own. It was all familiar and comforting. Castiel felt safe. He felt like a barrier was put up between him and all the bullshit for just a moment. 

"You know Alistair is full of shit, right?" Dean's voice startled him. He wasn't expecting it. He was too distracted by his lips. He remained silent. "Cas-" his voice sounded pained almost. "Cas, none of that shit is your fault. Your mom was _sick_ you couldn't help that. And your dad, man, that was him. It had nothing to do with you. Plus, we all know Anna was kind of messed up by all of it. That was all her, not _you_ ," his voice was pleading. He wanted, _needed_ , Castiel to understand this. Castiel shook his head. Well, as much as he could lying down. 

"I look too much like her," he croaked out. "That's why he left. He told me. He-he said 'I can't even look at you,' he said it hurt him too much." Dean wiped away more tears. "You never told me that." Castiel let out a strangled humorless huff of laughter. "I didn't want you to leave too," he admitted. Dean looked surprised, maybe even a little hurt, by the admission. "I'd never leave you, Cas," he said softly. Cas turned his eyes to Dean, wide and glassy. "I could never dream of leaving you." 

Before he could process it, Dean’s lips were smothering his own. The initial shock had him frozen. He was quickly able to overcome it, though. He was moving with Dean. Dean's lips, Dean's hair between his fingers, his hair between _Dean's_ fingers. His mind went into overdrive trying absorb it all. Trying to remember every last detail. Every piece of warmth that filled his body, every flutter of a butterfly wing in his body, every clash of their tongues. 

When they pulled away it was only because they were in dire need of oxygen. They were quiet. They were too busy breathing and letting their heart rates get back to normal to speak. When he finally did break the silence though it was anything but what he wanted to say. "People will talk." The intensity in Dean's eyes were unlike anything he'd ever seen there before in his twelve years of knowing him, _pining_ over him. "I don't give a fuck about what they have to say, Cas." Neither did Castiel. As long as he had Dean he didn't care. 

"Dean, I would like to go on that road trip this summer." Dean grinned so wide it hurt Castiel's cheeks. "I have so many things planned. We can go to the Grand Canyon and visit my Uncle Bobby. He’s a kind of a hard-ass, but I think you’d like each other. And we can go to all those museums you like," he gushed. Dean had actually _gushed_. Castiel couldn't help but chuckle. He felt giddy all of the sudden. 

Dean's face turned very serious then. "Cas, I love you." Those words sent Castiel skyrocketing. He had only ever imagined them being spoken and actually hearing them was so _so_ much better. 

"I love you too, Dean." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought (: Hopefully posting a full length fic soon!


End file.
